


The Schuler Sisters.

by Miraculous_Writer



Category: Hamilton - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:28:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25136161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miraculous_Writer/pseuds/Miraculous_Writer
Summary: Angelica is not satisfied. Eliza is helpless. And Peggy- ThE sChUlEr SiStErS!
Kudos: 1





	The Schuler Sisters.

Angelicaaaaaa!  
Workity work!

Elizaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

And Peggy! The one that nobody cares about!


End file.
